Tears of Hope
by sparkytoast
Summary: It began 11 years ago, a moment that would forever change her life. It wasn't just a moment it was him that shaped her into the person she is now...


It was all but a distant memory. It's a strange thing that it all began 11 years ago. Just a normal in day middle school, but yet traumatic years that would come all before high school; it was that very day where everything had changed for her. If he hadn't moved to her town then would her life be different from now? What would have she become if he wasn't the reason of the whys in her life? But honestly that's not the point. This is the story of her and how she lived.

Like I had said before it all started 11 years ago. He had just moved to Palo Alto, California. He was just a stranger who became her first love, the love that she would never forget. Let's just say that middle school was tough for our young Serenity Moon, who went by Bunny. She was a shy girl who never really stood out, but not for long. In time of being only 11 who turned 12 was actually turning 16. Being 12 and being shy, she became some what of an outcast by her fellow peers who never took the time to get to know her. Since she was the outcast of her actual age group she meet people who were 16 at the time, they had accepted her without any questions, making her feel like she apart of something.

Let's not forget there was one person of her age that wanted her to understand that she was not alone. But she didn't let him be the one person who could see her cry or just let her be her. Bunny ended up falling love with him by the time 8th grade came around and at the same time she slowly began to show him her tears that she had shed for 3 grueling years. But some where during that time between 8th grade and the beginning of high school she lost him, only to realize that he was the one for her.

Just before high school had officially started he had moved away to be with his mother. Now this boy, Darien Shields, who became her first love, came from a divorced family. Who he had many pains and sorrows from the break up of his family had enough of seeing Bunny pain herself without evening the damage she was doing not only to herself but also to the others who dearly loved her.

So he left to be with his mother, hoping that Bunny would someday be able to help herself before it was all too late.

When he left, Bunny at first didn't know what she lost. It wasn't until he came back one to visit his father, and after that visit… well, she finally realized who and what she lost.

She had lost her best friend, her beloved and most of all her capability of being and giving love.

High school had been a breeze that just blew by. Nothing special had happened during those years. Bunny had certainly grown into a beautiful young lady, but still had not learned to love. Yes, she had dated many young men but still none made her feel like she had with Darien or even came even close to the feeling of his love.

Just after graduation he had come back into her life and once again she quite happy. College came and they were still friends. Even though he came back he was with someone else. She was only happy that he was back to be her best friend, even though she wanted much more. But she was just content that he was just there.

A few months into college he had broken up with his current girlfriend, because the ex had made him feel so terrible and unhappy that he ended it. Then a night of drunkenness, dear Bunny and Darien slept together. After a couple of weeks, Bunny felt sick and went to the doctor's and found out that she was pregnant. For the next year Bunny had avoid seeing Darien in person. Even though she avoid Darien, she still except in contact saying that she needed to take a year off from college. But really taking care of herself and her twins that she ended up having.

College flew by even quicker than high school. He had graduated from UC Davis and she had quit college because of the twins. But she ended up working for a small company that plans out weddings, birthdays, club nights, or any type of event.


End file.
